Todo Comenzó Por Una Apuesta
by 123456c
Summary: MI PRIMER PILLY :D, Que lo disfrutes Pikachu!.


** Mi Primer Pilly!, jajaja, bueno Ka , dije que lo haria a un tributo a un fic tuyo pero, se me ocurrio otra cosa, en fin tuve que pensar batante para esto, en fin. Nos leemos abajo :D.**

* * *

4 chicas iban a la caverna comercial, la primera una chica de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos color violeta, que brillaban amabilidad y ternura, pero se volvian picaros al mirar a cierto Troll, cabello castaño-miel sedoso, hasta los hombros, vestía una chaqueta negra, con una blusa y minifalda ajustadas, azul marino, con botas altas negras, una lanzadora de muñeca color negro, con detalles de blanco en su mano derecha, en su hombro una babosa terror, Crepy, ella era Akyra Stahl, la mayor de las hermanas Stahl, alguien con caracter tierno, y maternal con ciertas personitas.

La segunda era una chica con cabello hasta un poco más media espalada algo ondulado, color chocolate, al igual que sus ojos que mostraban sinceridad y amabilidad, vestía una ramera verde musculosa, que dejaba ver el hombligo, un pantalón verde camuflado, botas de combate negras, un guante de cuero sin dedos en la mano izquierda, chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón, lanzadora color marron con verde y la traía en el cinturón. Ella era Pilar o como muchos le dicen de cariño Pili, aunque cierte peliverde le llamaba Pikachu o Pika, una chica dulce, valiente, tierna y simpatica.

La tercera era la que llamaba Pikachu o Pika a Pili, era una chica de piel de tono calido solo que un tanto más suave, labios pintados de rojo escarlata, perfectos, cabello negro-verdoso, hasta los hombros, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, y otros dos cerca de su ojo derecho pero se dejaba ver, eso completaba su estilo, ojos miel puro que brillaban si caia la noche, tambien si estaba la intriga y la desición, vestía una camisa blanca manga larga ajustada, shorts negros, botas como las de Eli solo que en la parte superior tienen una gruesa línea plateada (no son medias), guantes como los de Hielo, lanzadora como la de Eli, solo que color rojo terracota y con detalles de morado, que iba en su pierna izquierda, en el cinturón de sus shorts habían algunos tubos para babosas, en sus hombros sus dos mejores babosas, una zipper y una neotox, Celestial y Toxina, ella era Sov (se pronuncia Soff), pero todo el mundo sabía que Sov no era más que un apodo para abreviar el titulo de "Soverana del Misterio", pero solo los que son de confianza saben que su verdadero nombre es Jessica Clanderyain (no es el verdadero pero me gusto el apellido), alguien frio, rudo y misterioso, aunque con sus amigos era muy buena gente y mostraba gran aprecio y amor por las babosas, ya que dos de estas le salvaron la vida (leanse mi historia).

La ultima pero no la menos importante era una morena, vestía una camisa manga larga ajustada, descubierta por los hombros, color negro, pantalon gris ajustado, en su cinturón había unos ungüentos sanatorios, con tubos de hierbas, tenía lanzadoras de muñeca en ambas manos, sus colores eran negro y con algunos detalles dr gris claro (no dices los colores), botas de combate negras hasta rodilla, para completar una capa que cubria todo su cuerpo y que solo cuando se cruzaba de brazon se podía ver su ropa con capucha negras, la capucha cubria sus ojos para arriba y parte de sus mejillas, los le son de confianza saben que sin su capucha, sus ojos eran de color chocolate, que brillaban con malicia o picardia, o mejor dicho búrla, y que su cabello tambien era color chocolate, hasta la barbilla, corto por atras y largo por adelante, en sus hombros sus dos mejores babosas, una vérsatil y una aracnired, Ilussion y Redes, Ilussion estaba transformada en una granda, ambas babosas era hembras (o me equivoco?), y al igual que Sov estas tambien le salvaron la vida, ella era Karem o como le decían de cariño Ka, ella era MUY ruda, y vengativa, pero tenía baja autoestima y odiaba el romance, por eso usaba la capucha.

- Bien...¡Ustedes estan en mi lista negra!. Exclamaron Sov y Pili al mismo tiempo, mientras Sov era empujada por Akyra y Pilar era empujada por Karem, pues ambas había perdido una apuesta contra Aky y debía ir de compras con ella y Ka todo un día.

- Vamos, es decir, solo es ir de compras. Dijo Ka.

- Solo que tienen que probarse lo que digamos y hasta usarlo al salir del almacen. Menciono la ojivioleta, disfrutando como la ojimiel gruñia, la Stahl sabía que esas dos odiaban ir de compras, bueno, Sov iba por aplicaciones de armas de vez en cuando, pero de ropa la avergonzaba, sería un golpe en su orgullo, y además creia que con falda y vestido se veia horrible, Pili por otro lado le avergonzaba que los muchachos la miraran, pues solo queria que la mirara Billy (xD).

Cuando llegaron a la caverna comercial..

- Bien Pili tu vienes conmigo. Dijo Karem jalando a la otra castaña, dejando a Sov con...Aky...solas...

- Gracias a BajoTerra que estoy con la tierna y no me hara mucho. Murmuro la peliverde, pero la ojivioleta la escucho.

- Oh lo siento mi niña, pero esto sera así: primero iremos a la zona de cosmeticos, te hare un cambio radical. Dijo la ojivioleta jalando a la ojimiel.

- ¡¿CAMBIO?!. Pregunto la ojimiel preocupada, al parecer estaba en serios aprietos...(pobre de mi 0_0).

Con Pilar y Ka...

- Vamos Pili sal!. Exclamo Karem arta de esperar, finalmente Pili salio del vestidor con una blusa azul claro que dejaba ver el ombligo, sin tirantes ni mangas, con un Short blanco que dejaba que cubria parte suficiente, pero dejaba provocaciones por ser de cuero ajustado, pero no cubria mucho, llevaba unos zapatos con plataformas color blanco, gracias a esa ropa sus curvas era definidas y atraia la mirada de ciertos chicos.

- ¡ESTO ES MUY DEMOSTRATIVO!. Exclamo Pili avergonzada.

- Agradece que te toco conmigo, Aky de seguro le hara ponerse hasta tacones a la pobre de Sov. Menciono la morena, se sentía mal por Pili pues no se imagina estar en su lugar, pero se sentía peor por la peliverde pues quien sabe que le haria poner la Stahl.

Con Aky y Sov...

La peliverde estaba muy avergonzada, llevaba una blusa de tirantes color rojo, con una minifalda negra, y tacones negros, su cinturon negro ahora era rojo, aunque aun conservaba su lanzadora y tubos para babosas, sus flecos habían desaparecido, y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, el tono escarlata de sus labios, paso a ser amatista, y no llevaba guantes, gracias a ese vestuario sus curvas se definian de forma exajerada, que ningun chico le quitaba la vista de encima, y eso la sonrojaba.

- Stahl, cuando acabe este día...estaran tan muerta. Dijo la peliverde entre dientes enojada e incomoda.

- No exajeres mi pequeña, te vez bien. Dijo Akyra.

- ¡ME VEO HORRIBLE, PAREZCO UNA PROS... Antes de que la ojimiel acabara la Stahl la imterrumpio.

- Claro que no, te vez hermosa. Dijo la ojivioleta, cuando llegaron Ka y Pili.

- ¿Sov?. Pareces otra. Dijo Karem. - Te vez bien.

- Sigue soñando. Dijo la ojimiel, cuando llego Billy.

- ¿Pili?. Pregunto el canche viendo a la susodicha de arriba hacia abajo y eso la sonrojaba bastante.

- Pikachu y yo perdimos una apuesta, y estas dos, malditas, nos dejaron así...las matare mientras estan dormidas. Dijo la ojimiel mirando enojada a la morena y a la de piel blanca.

- Sov, vamonos. Dijo Karem.

- ¿Por?. Pregunto la peliverde, cuando miro a esos dos tortolos. -Ohh... Dicho esto, Sov siguio a Karem y a Akyra, dejando a Pili y a Billy, solos...

Con el Canche y la...Chica (:/)

- Oye Pilar...¿puedo decirte algo?. Pregunto el canche.

- ¿Si?...

- Tu...tu me gustas ¿ok?.

- Solo cuando estoy así. Dijo Pili desilucionada, cuando sintío unos brazos abrazando su cintura.

- Claro que no, me gustas por quien eres, para mi te vez hermosa con cualquier cosa. Dicho esto Billy capturo sus labios con los de la castaña, esta correspondio rapidamente, aun con las miles de sensaciónes en el pecho de ambos, Billy para agregarle "sabor a las cosas", puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica y mordio su labio inferior y Pili entreabrio su boca dejando acceso al canche, este metio su lengua saboreando su cabidad bucal, pero antes de que las cosas se pusieran serias...

- Esto ira a BabosaNet. Dijeron Eli y Trixie grabando con sus cámaras desde angulos diferentes, el canche y la castaña se separaron sonrojados, y no dudaron en perseguir a ese par de malditos y partirles la cara, dejando a Karem, Sov, Aky, Kord y Pronto, muertos de risa.

- Sabes...si Hielo te ve así Sov...comenzara a babear. Dijo Karem.

- ¡CALLATE!. Exclamo la peliverde sonrojada, estaba tan o más roja que su propia blusa...

Es increible que **Todo Comenzó Por Una Puesta...**

* * *

**Mi primer Pilly! :3, espero que Pikachu, lo haya disfrutado, el beso fue corto, pero meloso, y creo que Ka si lo leyera vomitaria arcoiris xD, en fin, HAY UNA NUEVA RETADORA, que no esta dispuesta a perder.**

**El cambio radical que Aky me hizo solo fue para este fic, pero en fin, Pika, espero que te haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño :3.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**

**PD: Habra más Pillys, y espero que me den ideas pars ellos :D.**


End file.
